Bakada University
Bakada University, '''occasionally also name-dropped as '''Bakadai, is the university which Bakabon's Papa and many of his friends attended. Throughout the manga, The Genius Bakabon, Papa will run into one his friends from Bakada and initiate the plot of the chapter. In the English subs for Crunchyroll's stream of Late Night! Genius Bakabon, this university's name was localized to "Dumbasarock". However, it is a parody of the real life Waseda University. Overview It is located to the west of the actual Waseda, and is prized for containing the most incredible foolish students to exist. Various faculty departments exist and can be confirmed: Archaeology, Medicine, Biology, Sociology, Science, Heritage, Mahjong, Dreams, Peers, and Neutral. But as various undergraduate departments can be impulsively set up as members may please, there is not a way to grasp the exact number set up at the university. It was established by a Yoikichi Noga, and the first president of the university was Funio Bakatsuka, who instructed students to "Please be stupid seriously". But the school is incredibly difficult to enter when compared to other universities in the world, and requires a deviation value of 102 (which is indeed impossible elsewhere). Those who wish to prep for entrance examinations to the university must attend the Bonkura Cram School. According to Papa "There is no one that has graduated" and the curriculum after entering the school would appear to be similarly difficult. Still, he is considered to have been the top of his class and a principal alumni of the Sociology department. Even with the opportunities for employment that exist out in the world, Bakada's most common profession for its highest-graded students is for them to be "Free People" (unemployed) and not tied down to a specific choice. Aside from the term dokyusei used for classmates, the term "Classmater" may occasionally be seen in descriptions. Bakada University has many fun extracurricular activities for its students, ranging from swimming to swimming on the ground and drowning, to many different specialized clubs set up. But though it is said to be a co-ed university, very few female students can be glimpsed in-universe and many of the examples we see throughout tend to be men. Its sister schools are an "Aho University" (アッホー大学) and a "Bakard University" (バーカード大学). Due to the various adaptations of the manga, many of the characters below may exist in multiple versions and may even sometimes contain differences depending on how their stories were handled. Staff Bakada Headmaster (バカ田大学の校長先生) A man who, despite running the university, cannot get any respect from his own students or faculty. Assistant Principal (教頭先生) Former Teacher at Bakada Field (バカ田大学の元先生) Appears in Ep.7A of the 1971 anime. Teacher of the Biological Department (生物学科の先生) CV- Kenichi Ogata (Rerere) Appears in 15A of "Rerere". He is a man in charge of fusing animals to create new species. English Teacher (英語の先生) Teacher in charge of unknown course (担当科目不明の先生) Students Bakabon's Papa Graduate of the Philosophy department. Bakada Student "You" (Kimi) (バカ田大学同級生のきみ) The taller of two Bakada classmates addressed as "You". He appears in Ep.7A and 7B of the 1971 anime. Bakada Student "You" (Omae) (バカ田大学同級生のおまえ) The shorter of the two, also appearing in 7A and 7B. Fortune Teller (同級生の占い師) Appears in 31A of "Heisei" Ogura-san (小倉さん) Appears in 28B of "Original" and 6A of "Rerere". A classmate from Bakada who lives underground beneath the basement of a Tanaka-san. He aimed to develop a city underground and become "King of the Moles", but when this falls through, he opts to instead become "King of the Rats" and live among the rats at Papa's home. "Of the Curatorial Department" (学芸会部のもの) Junior of the Archaeology Department No.1 (考古学部の後輩その1) Junior of the Archaeology Department No.2 (考古学部の後輩その2) Classmater Tenchimuyunosuke (クラスメートルの天地無用之助) Another classmate from Bakada. In accordance with a vision he saw in his dreams, he formed a religious group in which he would be God and Papa would be the chairman. Those who joined the sect were given mysterious rules that they had to uphold for the rest of their lives. Junior in the Karate Club (空手部の後輩) "Baka Student with Some Type of Talent" 1 (一芸を持つバカ大生その1) "Baka Student with Some Type of Talent" 2 (一芸を持つバカ大生その2) "Baka Student with Some Type of Talent" 3 (一芸を持つバカ大生その3) Machida-kun (町田くん) He resembles a matchstick and is smoked by Bakabon's Papa. Junior of the Theater Department 1 (演劇部の後輩その1) Junior of the Theater Department 2 (演劇部の後輩その2) "Master of Failure Student" (落第生の櫤集長) A passing classmate "You" (Anta) (通りがかりの同級生「あんた」) Classmater with No Name (クラスメートルの名なし) Troubled Performer Ape (なやみ相芸のアペ) Low-Grade Nigamushi (劣等生のニガムシ) Ōshita-kun (大下くん) CV-''' Aruno Tahara (Heisei, 21A), Kenichi Ogata (Rerere, 9A) One of Papa's underclassmen at the university. After years of training in the mountains under meditation, his tongue grew to an absurd length. In the manga, he is shown to have a wife with her own long tongue, but the anime adaptations tend to have him fall for another woman in the story. Mr. Mokuyama, a Junior of the Tobacco Research Department (タバコ研究部の後輩モク山) '''CV- (Original, 48A) Hiroya Ishimaru (Heisei, 42), Yuji Miyake (Rerere, 17B) A junior at Bakada who belongs to the tobacco research group. He can't quit smoking due to his nicotine addiction, so he attempts to get Papa to help him do so. There is some diversion in the Heisei version, where his story continues into the B-part of the episode and an unrelated story from the manga ("If I Can't Smoke, I'll Die") is adapted to have him be the smoker. Thus, he is also given a wife. Shirayuki Senior (aka "White Snow Boss") (白雪先輩) CV- Kenichi Ogata (Original, 55A), Junpei Takaguchi (Heisei) A senior student from Bakada that has now become a thief these days, in order to earn money to collect snow to cool his head off. If there is no snow for his mountain-shaped head, it'll erupt like a volcano. He is technically a character that was transplanted from Leave it to Chota, with some modification to his design, though his purpose and gag remain the same. Classmater Funaki-kun (クラスメートルの舟木くん) "Why Is That?" Freshman (どうしてですかの新入生) CV- Akira Ishida ("Bakabonds", merged with Ryunoshin) A young man who constantly pesters with the question of "Why is that?". He appeared after the unnamed prototypes to Ryunoshin but before such a boy, and could possibly be even seen as another prototype to that character. This student gives both Papa and the officer trouble, and in the end, is seen even disturbing the entire family while they try to sleep. Katsuki-kun of the Rival Department (ライバル部の勝木くん) Active Duty Baka Student 1 ' '(現役バカ大生その1) Active Duty Baka Student 2 (現役バカ大生その2) Active Duty Baka Student 3''' ' (現役バカ大生その3) Active Duty Baka Student 4' ' (現役バカ大生その4) President Ijikitanai (社長のイジキタナイん) A man from Bakada who has a habit of devouring anyone's food he sees, as he insists that if he doesn't eat, he'll die. In the end, Papa tricks this man into eating a long piece of kelp that becomes stuck on the way out when he tries to defecate, and ties both the ends of the kelp (in his mouth and anus) together so that the man can always be eating something. In the ''Rerere adaptation, however, this not quite family-friendly punchline was swapped out with Ijikatanai planning to go to a buffet and Papa learning from a phone call that the man died from gorging himself. Ono-kun of the Medical School (医学部の小野くん) CV- Koichi Kitamura (Original, 33B), Toru Okawa (Rerere) A junior at Bakada who has a complex over his small height, leading him to invent a "Large Drug" in hopes to increase his size. However, the medicine's effect lasts only a few seconds. Ahoko A rare female character seen as a student at the university. She is considered smart by standards there, but is also a great fool herself when it comes to expressing her love of culture and poetry (and making such silly mistakes). For a time, she had admired Papa and had even broken up with her lover Nukehiko to pursue him, but then abandoned both men after they had fought over her. Ahoko's design is re-used a few more times in the manga; once as Mama's classmate Megumi, and another time perhaps herself as a background character. Her design also appears as a startled woman in an episode of the Rerere anime (when the Police Officer with the Connected Eyes wants to use her bathroom). Junior Nukehiko-kun (後輩のヌケ彦くん) Junior Haruyama-kun (後輩の春山くん) Classmate Sally (同級生のサリー) Classmate Mei (同級生のメイ) Junior Kechida (後輩のケチ田) Junior Erotsuka of the Erotic Department (スケベ学部のエロ塚後輩) Fulfillment of my benefactor (の恩人の充牽) Kashitaro Nanahyaku (七百貸太郎) CV- Kenichi Ogata (Original, 19B), Katsumi Suzuki (Heisei, 36B), Kappei Yamaguchi (Rerere, 3A) A former classmate who claims Bakabon's Papa owes him 700 yen, so he comes to pester Papa to give him it back. Yamamoto (山本) According to this man, God told him that he must carry Bakabon's Papa on his shoulders for three days and will be punished if he doesn't. He insists on carrying Papa, while Papa refuses. He appears in 6B of "Heisei", and 19B of "Rerere". Monta Dozae CV- Rokuro Naya (Heisei) Ichihara CV- Aruno Tahara (Heisei) A colleague that has become a salesman for Ossan Motors, and has a nose much like that of a horse. Karita-kun CV- Kazuyuki Sogabe (Original), Rokuro Naya (Heisei) A man who had borrowed money from Papa five years ago, while Papa had also borrowed money from him. Upon Karita's return to Tokyo, he and Papa wind up in a fight over their debts. Fukunashi-kun CV- Aruno Tahara (Heisei, 39B) Lit: "No clothes"/"No uniform" A Bakada student who received a vision from God ordering him to not wear clothing on a certain day. Unfortunately, that day also happens to be when he has to go on a date, so he has Papa paint a suit onto his naked body. In the manga, his suit washes off and Papa re-paints him to look like a tiger, causing him to be shot by the Police Officer with the Connected Eyes and hospitalized. His date is thus ruined and "God's message" was not protected, leaving him angry at Papa. The Heisei anime softens the ending, by having Fukunashi-kun's date reject him when his suit washes off, but then Papa gets the two to reconcile when he claims God told him to "ruin the matchmaking" and the girlfriend reveals that she had received a vision telling her to "marry a naked man". Fukunashi is not present in the Rerere version, where the Officer instead gains his role and meets a dysfunctional end in the skit. The "painted suit deception" part of this plot had also been sourced for the "Iyami's Wedding" episode of the 1988 Osomatsu-kun series, marking a time a story outside its own source material was utilized to some degree. Kusai-kun CV- ? (Original, 31) Katsumi Suzuki (Heisei, 38) Essentially "Stinky"-kun. A student of the fart study group at Bakada. He has a special ability to where he can freely manipulate his flatulence; sending out multiple farts at once in the manga, while Heisei depicts the ability as him being able to send it out as bubbles that release the stench when popped. When Papa gains the ability to use magic, Kusai-kun's head is flipped around and causes him to have to smell his own horrible emissions. The story in which he appears is multi-part, and utilized for two skits apiece in each adaptation. Tarita CV- Shigeru Chiba (Heisei) A Rerere-like student of Bakada University, though he does not appear to have any actual relation to the man (and in the manga, actually debuted before Rerere as a character). Papa winds up building him a house that's entirely mismatched. Yoyoyo CV- Shigeru Chiba (Heisei) The twin brother of Rerere, who happens to have his eyes and mouth shaped like the "Yo" katakana and wears a checkered business suit. He was introduced in the Original series, and his story was also adapted for Heisei. "I Like the Simple Life" A former junior at Bakada who has been living a rich life, but now decides he wants no possessions or anything in his way, going as far as to rip off his own genitalia, feet, ears, and nose after stripping himself nude. He winds up giving up everything until he only has umeboshi left to eat, and then appears to have starved to death by the final panel as Bakabon's Papa is shown to have made a grave. Aladdin-kun CV- (Original) A Bakada associate who has a lamp for a head. When he falls asleep and his head is rubbed, the objects in his dreams can come to life and be used by people in the real world, but will disappear when he wakes up or may deform and become other objects (such as food turning to poop). After Papa becomes fed up with all the dysfunction that Aladdin's dreams cause when he wakes, he decapitates the man and leaves him as nothing but a talking lamp-head. Igarasu-kun A bald man who flaps his arms much like a bird would flap its wings, and who acts much like a crow due to his fixation on studying crows.Category:The Genius Bakabon Category:Characters and Mascots